1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to core laminations for laminated cores of rotors and/or stators for generators, motors, starter generators, generator starters and the like as well as a method for manufacturing such core laminations, wherein a full ring is stamped of a sheet metal strip, wherein the full ring surrounds a center part of the sheet metal strip that is stamped out.
2. Description of the Related Art
For stators and rotors it is known to stamp full ring laminations of a sheet metal strip and to stack them to form laminated stator or rotor cores. The stamping process leaves behind a disk-shaped center part which results in scrap or waste material.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the core laminations of the aforementioned kind and the method of the aforementioned kind such that the sheet metal strip can be used in an optimal way for manufacturing rotors and/or stators.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in regard to the core laminations in that the core laminations of the rotor and/or the stator are combined at least partially of partial ring segments which are cut or separated at least partially from the center part which remains when manufacturing the annular core laminations from the sheet metal.
In accordance with the present invention, the object is achieved in regard to the method in that at least one partial ring segment is cut out of the center part of the sheet metal enclosed by the full ring.
The center part, which remains of the sheet metal when manufacturing the full rings, is used according to the invention for producing partial ring segments. The rings for the rotors and/or stators can be assembled of such partial ring segments. The sheet metal strip which is used for manufacturing the laminated core is thus used optimally so that the material waste is only very small.